


Shake your Booty

by LeDiz



Series: The 48: StH 2020 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: And a little for The Rock, Dancing, Gen, Need for attention, Unholy love for Keanu Reaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDiz/pseuds/LeDiz
Summary: To start with, Sonic didn't really understand what was so great about the Floss dance. But these days it was pretty obviously the best dance ever.
Series: The 48: StH 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Shake your Booty

For as long as he could remember, Sonic had always loved to dance.

When he’d been a kid, it hadn’t really been dancing as he’d known it – back on his home world, dancing was a practised, formal thing that you did with other people. Or, at least, other people did it with other people. He’d stared wide-eyed from the trees until Longclaw found him and dragged him back home. But he’d still loved to move his body, swinging his arms and hips and twirling on the spot.

Different worlds had different styles, but he’d never been able to stay anywhere long enough to learn them until he came to Earth.

On Earth, he learned a _lot_ of dances. Mostly from Twinkle Toes and Glitterpants, who ran the dance studio together on Third.

Sonic wasn’t great at ballet, because he couldn’t figure out how they stood on their toes – he figured it must be a human special ability. Tap was fun, but you needed special shoes to really make it work, and he couldn’t get any no matter how many trash cans he rifled through. Jazz and salsa were both awesome, but like a lot of styles you kind of needed a partner to make them work properly.

More than anything else, he loved hip hop. Breakdancing was _amazing_. Spinning around, twisting his body in and out of shapes, kicking his legs out, flinging his arms wide, flipping all around, and no partner needed to make it look phenomenal. Sonic _loved_ to breakdance.

Which was, coincidentally, how he got addicted to a certain brand of reality TV.

He’d ]been bored one night and decided to visit Donut Lord, who had been spaced out in front of whatever came on. Sonic wasn’t a huge fan of reality TV – he preferred stories with action and adventure, not just melodrama. But this was more like a talent show, with people showing off their individual skills for a panel of judges and a huge, cheering crowd.

Watching it, Sonic fantasised about showing up to one of the auditions and wowing them with his speed. Maybe he’d play ping-pong with himself while building an increasingly high net made out of Legos. Everyone would be so amazed and awed they’d totally ignore the fact he was an alien with incredible powers that the government would probably like to dissect and use for nefarious purposes to instead give him his _own_ reality TV show where he could talk to Keanu Reaves and Dwayne the Rock Johnson about how they became so incredibly cool and why they also thought he was cool and then the three of them could go on like a jet plane to some exotic locale and explore jungles and find never before seen creatures and –

Anyway.

He got into the show, originally, because that night there was a dance troupe performing some really amazing breakdancing. And the behind the scenes stuff showed they were really great people too – all really friendly and nice, brought together out of a lousy neighbourhood with their dancing. They didn’t win, but Sonic loved them, and watched the show right through to the end of the season to see how they’d do, unfortunately getting hooked in the process.

A few more episodes, a few more seasons, and he learned about a few more dance styles, including Flossing.

He didn’t get it at first. It wasn’t as easy as it looked, but it wasn’t hard or particularly complex. It wasn’t even that fun compared to the others he knew. But on the show, everyone laughed and said it was great. And then, for weeks and months after, all around Green Hills, Sonic noticed kids and teenagers showing each other how to do it.

He had no idea why, but it was apparently really cool.

And Sonic was nothing if not… well, he was mostly incredibly lonely, he could admit that. But he was also incredibly cool. So since Flossing was apparently the coolest dance on Earth, well, then… when he met Keanu Reaves and The Rock, he was darn well gonna Floss with them. So he learned, and it became kind of his go-to when he felt the need to celebrate. Because meeting Keanu and The Rock would be one heck of a celebration.

It was, unfortunately, a celebration he didn’t get in the end.

But he did get to talk to Donut Lord. And Pretzel Lady. And they were both pretty blown away by how awesome his dancing was.

“How do you even know that dance?” asked Tom, while Maddie covered her mouth in what Sonic was choosing to believe was giggles of awe, not amusement.

“Who doesn’t know it?” Sonic shot back. “It’s only the best dance there is.”

“Oh yeah?” Maddie asked. “You know, Tom used to be a pretty good dancer.”

“What?” Tom asked, and she smiled at him, all bright white teeth.

“But I don’t think I’ve ever seen him do this particular dance.”

“Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes!” Sonic cheered, and snatched his hand to yank him up off the couch. “C’mon, Donut Lord! Show me your moves!”

“Yeah, come on! Shake that fine booty!” Maddie added, her giggles only coming back at Tom’s dark look that both she and Sonic ignored.

After all, Sonic had only learned the supposedly coolest dance in the world in order to do it with the coolest people on earth. He taught Tom, and then together they dragged Maddie up to learn too.

Tom and Maddie weren’t Keanu, but as the three of them laughed their way through an entire dumb night of Flossing…

He was pretty sure this was the best dance there was.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, 15 Tables. I couldn't write crackfics back when I thought crackfics were funny. This is the best you're getting out of me.
> 
> ...The 48 are a collection of unfinished and/or unedited stories on my hard drive, which should really be renamed the 58 these days but we don't mention that. They are posted on Ao3 in case people enjoy them or would like to adopt the unfinished one. For Sonic 2020, I'm trying to complete an old Live Journal challenge called 15 Tables, because writing is fun if you don't let yourself get caught up in the drama of it.


End file.
